The Deadly Mind
by Harbinger of Doom
Summary: Follow a group of teenagers as they dive through fictional worlds, each supposedly a figment of the human mind, to save thier friends. Will they be able to survive? Follow them on thier adventure through the Deadly creations of the Human mind...


In the year 1992, a child was born

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story other than the ones shown in this chapter. (Except the ones in _Dude, where's my car_) And I gain no profit, other than personal satisfaction, with the making of this Fictional Work.

**The Deadly Mind**

**Chapter 1**

**Dude… WHAT THE FUCK!?**

In the year 1992, a child was born. Well, many children were born, but one child was born that I will be focusing on. He was born on the 11th day, of the 4th month. He was named Ben, Last name Wolfe. Through the years, he grew, as any child; Made friends, lost them, had haircuts (Albeit reluctantly), and eventually became a teenager. Yes, this story is about the journey of an average, 16 year old teenager. But its not just any journey. It's a journey that could decide the fate of the world, from a threat not even those weirdo "The Aliens are coming!" People would have predicted. A threat thought up by the most creative of minds. More than anything, however, it's a journey of friendship.

_Click…_

-

A light _Ping_ noise snapped Ben out of his line of thought, and he looked to the microwave. He was leaned against the counter of an average looking Kitchen. The surfaces were clean, although one was cluttered with used plates that had yet to be washed. The kitchen itself was painted a light shade of peach, and decorated with tiles placed around the sink. A digital clock above the cooker gave the time; 22:19. He was leaned in a casual manner, his average length, brown spiked hair gelled up lightly. He was wearing a pair of old baggy jeans, a _Alkaline Trio_ T-Shirt, that gave an inkling of his lightly muscled body, and a black denim jacket. Pushing away from the counter, he unclipped the microwave door, pulling out the packet of popcorn that had been cooking. He emptied the bag into a large glass bowl, before walking out of the kitchen and into the front room of the small house he lived in

Several of his friends sat casually in there, talking and scanning through the movie selections, one nodding his head lightly to the Nirvana song on the stereo. Bens parents had gone on holiday for the month, and had left him the house under the condition that he didn't trash the place. Naturally, as soon as his parents had left, he had began phoning friends. Only several could make it, but that just meant that the 20 or so cans of lager in his room, and the bottle of Black rum he had stolen from his dad would have more to go around. Charlie sat on the couch, stealthily eyeing Bens best friend. She had been crushing on him for the past couple of months, but he hadn't noticed. She had Long blond hair, and small, but not beady, green eyes. She was slim, and was currently wearing a black and white striped top, with tight jeans to boot. She was attractive, and a couple of times Ben had had to hold in the urge to slap his best friend, Josh, upside the head. Even a blind man should have noticed Charlie's advances, but maybe Josh just wasn't interested. He was quite skinny, but was much stronger than he looked. He had long, shoulder length messy brown hair, and wore the same style baggy jeans that Ben wore, along with a black _Children of Bodom _Hoody.

The other 3 sat fiddling around with the DVDs. Tom, a boy with long curly died blood red hair, was currently standing triumphantly with S_aw 4 _Clutched in his grip. Sam, a short haired, muscular blonde boy, swung his legs out and tripped Tom, grabbing the case from him and dropping it back in the box of DVD's.

"Seen it." Sam told him with a grin, as Tom glared at him and rubbed his side.

Jess sat beside them, glaring with mild disapproval of their antics. Her hair was shoulder length, and light brown, with some blonde highlights. As with everyone else, she was wearing jeans, and also a tight Green Day T-shirt. She was slightly chubby compared to Charlie, but it only accented her figure, making her just as attractive, in a different way. Obviously, she was grumpy because her opinion had been pushed aside. (She was holding an old copy of 'Cats and Dogs')

Grinning as he settled the popcorn on a table beside the sofa, Ben stood.

"Be back in a minute." He told them, to general nods in his direction.

Quickly darting from the room, he shot himself up the stairs, and into his room. From there, he reached under his bed, pulling the used clothing off of the Tesco's bag full of booze. Then, he grabbed the Rum, which was stashed even further under the bed, and walked downstairs, dropping the bag on the sofa, and placing the bottle on the table by the popcorn, before nudging the bag over to make room for himself on the sofa. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a can, which immediately got Josh's attention.

"Oh, sweet!" He exclaimed, eagerly making a groping motion with his hand. Ben tossed him a can, and at the same time, Sam and Tom looked up from their on-the-floor fight over Saw 4, and spotted the bag of booze with deadly precision. They immediately stopped struggling, and both made a dive for the bag, which ended in a tangle at the foot of the sofa.

Charlie and Jess were much less frantic, and merely stood or reached over and picked a can out, long before Tom or Sam even had the chance to grab one.

"Watch it, assholes." Ben told them with a smirk, kicking out at the struggling heap.

"You'll knock over the rum."

At the word Rum, they untangled almost instantly, looking for the described drink. Spotting it, Tom reached over, intent on grabbing it for himself, until Bens foot jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to recoil. When he looked up, the bottle was safely in Bens arms.

"For later." Ben simply stated, tossing a pair of cans at the two on the floor.

"So, what're we watching?" He asked them, grinning as they both slouched over to the other sofa with their respective drinks.

"Dude, where's my car." Called out the previously silent Charlie. Several raised eyebrows turned to her, and she glared back.

"It wasn't a question." She stated firmly, standing, walking over and snatching the DVD from the box, before slipping it into the DVD player. The title screen popped up on the TV, and seconds later, they were all sat back, enjoying their drinks and watching the opening to the movie. Tom and Sam seemed to be plotting a way to get the rum, but it didn't bother Ben too much. He kept an eye on them, making sure nothing happened.

And nothing _did _happen, until about halfway through the movie. Nobody noticed at first, but the screen was rippling strangely. Almost pointing it out when he did notice, Ben assumed it was just the lager kicking in a little, and kept silent.

"Hey…" Charlie said, pointing at the screen. "I swear I've never noticed that before." She said, a little confused. Looking around, Ben couldn't see the source of her discomfort, until Tom pointed it out.

"Yeah… what is that?" He said, also looking at the screen.

"By the car… its some kind of bug or something." He said, and sure enough, there was a bipedal bug like creature crouching by the car. It felt as though it was looking straight at them.

"Maybe it's a-" Ben started, but didn't finish. Somebody in the street had noticed the bug too. But the person in the street was _in _the film. The creature stood, and slowly began stalking towards the screen, getting larger by the second. By now, all of the people in the movie were pointing and screaming, with the exception of Jesse and Chester, who looked at it with awe. "Dude…" Chester said, before the bug creature raised its hand, a long thin metallic object held in it. Jesse and Chester were blasted away from the screen as though by a shockwave, that had emanated directly from the metallic object.

"What the hell?" Ben asked, almost amused by the obvious edit of the film. The bug continued to walk towards the screen, remote raised now. And another was following, its own remote raised.

"I don't like this." Jess said, looking at the screen with apprehension.

"Yeah, can we turn it off?" Asked Charlie, her own voice sounding a little scared.

"Oh, c'mon…" Tom said "You wanted to watch it." He told her with a grin. He was obviously enjoying the change in the film.

"Please…" Charlie asked, pulling off the sweet puppy dog eyes with perfection.

Sighing, Ben stood, and walked towards the screen. Just as his hand reached for the off button, the Insect sped up to a run, and shoved the tip of the metallic object straight through the screen.

Ben yelped, and jumped back in surprise. "What the _fu_-" Was all he managed, before he felt, rather than saw, himself fly across the length of the room, impacting the wall with a sickening thud, and causing his world to go black. He thought, as he had flew, he had heard a few screams. And not all of them from the girls, surprisingly.


End file.
